Evaluations and Conclusions- Coda to Ep 6x14
by tvj12
Summary: An episode tag for 6x14 "Hoa 'Inea", with Abby's thoughts. Includes speculation for the rest of Season 6, and spoilers for season 6 up through the Valentine's episode.


Evaluations and Conclusions – Coda to Episode 6x14 "Hoa 'Inea"

A/N: This idea finally caught up to me three days after watching the Valentine's episode. Spoilers for season 6 up through episode 6x14, and speculation for the rest of the season.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable to the series.

Abby disconnected the call with Chin, and just sat for a moment at the lookout. Without planning to, she started to reflect back on recent events during her time on the Island. When Abby arrived in Honolulu back in November, she had originally only planned to spend a few weeks shadowing the Five-0 team. Now it was already past Valentine's Day, and Abby was starting to dread how her time with Five-0 would end.

Abby never expected to care so much for the members of her temporary team. Her home was in San Francisco, and everyone knows long distance is not good for a new relationship. Going in, Abby just figured the most she'd find would be a fun and casual hook-up or two—and not necessarily with anyone from the team. Hawaii should be full of plenty of other travelers who were also looking for something casual.

But fate never works the way she wanted it to. Chin just worked his way into her heart; nothing could stop her from falling for his wit, his chivalry, and his beautiful smile. Of course, Abby was self-aware enough to admit that Chin's smile wasn't the only part of his body that was stunning.

So starting off, flirting and casual sex seemed like it would work great with Chin. He was the easiest in the group to pair up with at the beginning, and the work and flirting made their time together fly by. Why in the world did she think that "casual" would have anything to do with a Valentine's date with Chin? Apparently Abby's reasoning decided to desert her, after becoming complacent in the time Abby and Chin had spent together.

As Abby watched the sun move across the clear sky above the lookout, her thoughts turned to the rest of Five-0. Kono was always going to be Chin's best friend, Danny was always so intuitive, and Steve kind of scared her with his intensity at times. Did the rest of them suspect anything yet? How much longer before the team caught on and put her in their cross-hairs?

Abby startled as her phone chimed with an incoming text, and she cringed when she saw the initials "GW".

GW: _I heard about you at the Kahala. You know what happens if you screw this up._

'Well, Damn,' Abby thought.

There was not going to be a happy ending for Abby, and she had known that since the night of the Title Fight. There was no turning back for her now. It was only a matter of how much she could salvage of her integrity and dignity, and who she could take down in the process. Betraying Five-0 over a computer virus to get out of a tough situation with a debt was one thing. She hadn't even known the team for more than a few days back then. But being an accomplice to the murder of Shioma by providing the information about which hospital the man was going to – that was another issue entirely.

And cozying up to Chin because it would be a sweeter revenge for her benefactor? It had seemed harmless at first, but that was before Valentine's Day. That was before she realized that what she had with Chin was no longer just a casual fling. Being a cop, Abby knows that emotions have no business being in any type of undercover op, and her realization in the bathroom of the Kahala hotel room could end up being the catalyst that brings everything down around her.

A few images flashed through her mind in quick succession: her first impression of the Rendition Room, the fear of Chin being shot at the Title Fight, Kono and Lou's mention of Steve having "something on everyone", Steve dragging a suspect behind a jet ski and Danny's calm explanation of Five-0's interpretation of "immunity and means". The last pictures that come to mind are the ones of Shioma and Hank Weber after they had been killed. All these scenes lead Abby to one conclusion: there would be no easy end to the mess she currently found herself in the middle of.

As Abby started the car, she thought about where on this island she could lay low for a few days before she needed to "return" from San Francisco. Aside from wanting to re-evaluate her priorities and beliefs, Abby needed to come to terms with the fact that, as an officer of the law, she made the wrong choice to make a deal with a criminal. Driving down the next valley, Abby came to a conclusion…

She may go down for her involvement in recent events, but she sure as hell would do her best to take Gabriel Waincroft down with her.

THE END


End file.
